Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: Naruto hates Konoha and wants to leave. He wants a reason to leave but not the way he expected. Full summary inside, YAOI! Narutoxoc, GaaraxHaku, Sasorixdaidara, YugitoxKisame, and Itachixoc! Please review! ON HOLD!
1. Betrayed, 2 new senseis!

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto! Wish I did, and if I did there would be major Saskue and Sakura bashing!! **

**Summary: Naruto has always hated Konoha. He's always wanted a reason to leave the village, he gets his chance but not the way he expected. As he is dieing 4 people come upon him. He goes with them to their village. There he gets a new start, a new love, and a new village to protect! Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!**

**Any ways here is one of my new stories!**

**x.0x.0x.0**

It has been a week since our mission to wave. Unknown to everyone else in Konoha Zabuza and Haku are alive and in a new hidden village. I wish I could join them but I don't have a reason to leave and don't want to be marked a missing Nin. I am supposed to meet my team in jiji's office. I wonder what lame mission we will have this time. Maybe we will have to weed a garden, or baby sit, even take out garbage and help clean the sewers.

Everyone here thinks that I am the dobe of the village but I am the opposite. There is a saying I have. A smart demon is a dead demon, but I dumb demon is an alive demon. I would even beat Shikumaru in a game of GO! They think that I want to be Hokage of this horrid village. Sure I wouldn't mind being a Hokage but not for this stupid village. I want to leave the village but they haven't given me a reason for me too. Also they didn't know that my dad was alive and I was in contact with him.

They also don't know that aniki and I have merged together. When he is out of the seal he is either a chibi fox and rides on my neck or a little bigger then a full grown male fox. Other then that he is in the seal. When we merged I was turned into a full fledged demon. And I love it! I have 9 tails thanks to my own chakra before we merged and because aniki had been training me. He only has three tails like when he was born.

When I walk in I see everyone looking at me.

"Nani?" I ask them.

"Y-your not wearing your orange jump suit!" I then remembered that I had changed my outfit.

I had on black bandages that wrapped on my chest and stomach with a red fishnet shirt over them, showing how skinny I really am. I had regular black shinobi pants and the regular shinobi sandals but in red. Last but not lest I had on a skin tight, red zip up hoodie half way zipped with the hood up and sleeves pushed up to my elbows and I had black bandages on my hands and wrists. And my forehead protector around my neck and on black cloth instead of blue.

"Your point?" I ask her. They just started at me. Then jiji cleared his throat and we all looked at him.

"I have a c-rank mission for you." I felt a little hope.

"You are to go to waterfall country and bring a scroll back. Also Kakashi the council wanted me to give this to you." Then once jiji handed Kakashi the scroll we left. I watched as Kakashi pulled Saskue and Sakura to the side to tell them something. I shrugged it off and went to pack. Once we were all ready we met at the south gate.

"Lets move out!" Kakashi yelled.

We traveled for about 7 hours and we set up camp for the night. It took us two more days until we got to the village. We snuck in and grabbed the scroll. 'Seriously they have worst security the Konoha!' I thought to myself.

But once we got four hours away I got a bad feeling in my gut. Then one of my worst nightmares come true. Kakashi turned around with a Chidori in his hands and a smirking Saskue and Sakura behind him.

"Die demon!" Kakashi yelled before ramming the Chidori into my chest just barley missing a major artery. I herd them laughing as they turned around and ran.

"D-damn!" I cursed as I started to cough up blood. 'Probably the council told them to do it. But I bet they were so happy that they were selected to do it. Pretending to be my friends and sensei. Hey aniki how is it coming?'

"**Not good kit, unless we get you medical treatment we are done for. Man this is sad."**

"What is?"

"**You only go to be King of the Demons for what a year?" **I laugh bitterly out loud.

"Good things never stay true with me. King of the Demons dieing at the hands of a mere mortal. Thou I have to admit while I was King it was the best years of my life. The burden my dad put on me turned out to be the best thing he did for me. I'm glad it was you who was sealed into me aniki." I said this all out loud while I coughed up blood. I saw Kyuubi smiling as he set by the fireplace in my mind.

"Naruto-kun!" I herd a feminine voice yell.

"Haku?!" I manage to choke out. Once I say his name I double over coughing up more blood. I then feel the 7 tails's chakra.

"What about me?" I hear a fake whining voice. I try to laugh but cough up more blood.

"Hi Zabuza." I manage to get out somehow.

"**You should be fine for a while now kit. Just sit up and rest against a tree and tell them what happened."**

"Hai, nii-san!" After Haku helped me up I noticed two other people. One had white hair with a huge scythe. I remember him from the old bingo book; I guess he and the dude with the mask are from the new village. I think their names were Hidan and Kakuzu, the immortal duo. I guess they are here with Haku and Zabuza.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What happened?!"

"We had a mission to get a scroll in witch we got. Then we were four hours away Hatake turned around shouting 'die' and rammed a Chidori threw me chest. I'm guessing the council found out who my parents were and they were afraid that I would be a threat to their power. Seriously why would I even want to be a ninja of Konoha. I've wanted a reason to leave that horrid village. Now thanks to them I can leave. What are you doing here?"

"Who are your parents?" Hidan asked.

"Namikage Minato, or the 4th Hokage of Konoha and the Yellow Flash; and Uzumaki Kushina, best ANBU ever and the heir to whirlpool country."

"wow." Was all Haku said.

"O and tell Chi that Kyuubi well former Kyuubi says hi." This shocked all of them at the last part.

"What do you mean former Kyuubi?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well I am a 10 tailed fox demon. I am more powerful then Kyuubi. And since the other 10 tailed demon died that makes me king of the demons. And I am to get even more tails too. Kyuubi thinks by time I've learned everything that I can I will be a 16 tailed demon."

I watched their face change. Hidan and Zabuza had to pick up their jaws. I snickered.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them, well Haku.

"We were sent to get you."

"Me?! Why?"

"Your dad, uncle, aunt, and another annoying blond."

"O. You might want to move."

"Why?"

"Cause I am going to release the genjutsu." They then all backed away. "Kai!"

When I was gone they were all gaping.

"You look like Haku!" Hidan yelled.

"No I don't! I have blond hair and blue eyes!"

"I think he means that you look like a girl too." Kakuzu said.

"Why couldn't he just say that?"

"I don't know."

I know I look like a girl too. With my hair grown out and had red ends. I had my bangs over the left side of my face like aniki, my other aniki. I had my ears pierced and a huge 10 tailed fox tattoo on my back. My eyes narrowed a little so they weren't big. I still had the whisker marks on my cheeks that were darker. I was a little taller but feminine. And I had claws and silted pupils, and my ears were pointed.

"Looks like you gave up that hideous abomination."

"Hai! You have no idea how I felt burning them! I was so happy!!" We all laughed.

"So Naruto you want to join our village? Your dad and Uncle run the village together and your aunt wants to take you shopping, I feel sorry for you. And some blond wants to see you."

"Sure why not, not like I have anywhere else to go."

"Alright! Lets go!" and with that they set off for the Hidden Village of Red Dawn."

When we stopped and made camp and a fire Haku and I watched Zabuza and Hidan fight about weather a scythe is better then a Zanbatou. I sighed.

"You guys!"

"WHAT?!" they yelled at me.

"I think they are both great." I said wanting, more like hoping to end the fight so we could have so peace in quiet. I then saw a glint in both of their eyes and gulped.

"You are going to be my student!!" they both shouted at the same time, they then started to glare at each other and started to fight over who was going to be my sensei. Haku patted my back as a wept.

The next day Hidan and Zabuza were still fighting. As we got closer I saw 6 people at the gate. Though Hidan and Zabuza were still fighting to notice. Haku and I sighed when we got there for the two were still fighting. I saw my dad and Deidara!

"Aniki!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Naru-kun!" Hidan and Zabuza both stopped fighting and turned to us and shouted

"You know him!"

"Duh! Who else put the mouths on my hands and if I didn't know him why would I call him aniki." I said.

"Man they can be stupid, un. So why were they fighting, un?"

"Well they were fighting about witch of their weapons were better and in hoping to get peace and quiet I told them that both were great. Then they started to fight over who was going to be my sensei." Aniki just started at me.

"Then they can both be your sensei's. Now Naruto this is your Uncle Nagato or Pein and your Aunt Konan." A man that looked like my dad but with orange hair and eyes smiled at my and hugged me, then a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair hugged me tightly. She was hugging me so tight that I couldn't breath.

"C-cant… b-breath!" the woman let go and giggled.

"Sorry Naru-kun!" I smiled.

"Alright everyone I want you to meet Kenji! He was the holder for the 8 tailed demon but now that they have merged he is now a full demon and has 9 tails! Kenji Naruto, Naruto Kenji." He nodded and I nodded back unable to say anything.

He had electric blue hair with pure white highlights, he had purple eyes with slits like mine, and he also had pointed ears. He wore a fishnet shirt with a white vest that had a electric blue 9 tailed wolf on the back. He also had a electric blue sash. He had on regular shinobi pants in black and had and blue shinobi sandals. All in all he was hot.

He's he was gay. If you had a gay fox sealed in you it's a high possibility that you will be too. And surprisingly he was a okay with it.

x.0x.0x.0

Kenji too was gay. But unlike Naruto he had a gay wolf inside him. But Kenji decided he was hot and this guy was too. He also was like the perfect uke! He wanted this boy to be his and only his. He wanted to have his heart, mind, body, and soul. He wanted to get to know him. And find out the things that made him smile and laugh, what he liked, disliked, what his dream is, his hobbies, etc. It then hit him. 'I am already falling for him and all I know is that he has 10 tails, merged with his inner demon, his father and uncle ran the village, and his name!"

"**don't forget the part about hosing my mate!" the wolf told him proudly. "I was the same when I first saw kyuu-chan."**

"you were?"

"**Hai! I really love him."**

"I know I might regret this but who is seme?" I asked.

Unknown to them but Naruto was asking the same way. Except Naruto fainted and Kenji was as red as a tomato. Everyone looked at him for a reason.

"I guess he asked the same thing I did. You see apparently Naoki(8 tails) and Kyuubi were mates." This got everyone's attention.

"So what did you guys ask, un?"

"Who was seme." Minato shock his head and turned to his son and said

"I take it the Kyuubi was not."

"You are correct." Was all Kenji said.

"Well we all have a long day tomorrow. So lets all go to bed. Deidara can you pick up Naruto. Kenji you can stay at our place." Then they all went to the mansion that they would for a long time call… home.

**x.0x.0x.0**

**well this is the first chapter of this story! Please tell me what you think!! I hope you enjoyed! Until the next chap, Ja!**

**Kyuu-chan out!**


	2. Chunin Exams?

I do not own Naruto

**I do not own Naruto! If I did Saskue would be dead. And Naruto would be smart, strong, and the King of Demons with TenTen by his side!**

**x.0x.0x.0**

**6 months later…**

I walked to the hot springs with Kenji, Haku, and Gaara. We had a long day of training! Our teacher's are slave drivers! In the mornings I have training with Hidan and Zabuza, then lunch, then after lunch I train with my dad for awhile then at 5 I train with aniki and his lover Sasori. Then all of us go to the hot springs then head to dinner. Once dinner is over my all go to our rooms or out in the garden. As we slid in the water we all let out moans.

"Man this feels good!" Kenji said.

"Amen." Haku, Gaara, and I say.

"I thought Hidan was the religious one." Kenji said. I picked up a small rock and threw it at him.

"Ow! Naru!" Kenji whines making me giggle. Haku just shook his head and pulled Gaara into his lap.

"6 months to the Chunin Exams, huh." I say.

"Yeah." Haku said.

"Just 6 more months and we have to head to Konoha." Gaara said.

"Hai." I said and looked up to the night sky. "Full moon tonight."

"Yup." Kenji said and pulled me into his lap and kissed the back of my neck.

"I wonder what the rookie 9 is doing." I say.

"Wouldn't it be the rookie 8 without you?" Haku said.

"No. They probably got a new team mate so they could take the Exams." I told him. We all sat in silence until it was time for dinner. When we got there was tacos! Well stuff to make tacos or taco salads, there was also a lot of ramen! When we all sat down and had dinner my dad came in and sat down across from me and we stared. Then we grabbed ramen bowls and started out eating ramen contest.

When we were done I went to my room and changed into a blood red kimono with black shooting stars and a black obi. I put on wooden sandals and went out to the gardens. I walked around until I found a bench by the lake. I sat down and watched the Koi fish. After a while I herd foot steps, when I looked up I saw Kenji in an electric blue kimono with little white moons and a white obi and sandals.

"Can I sit down?" he asked.

"But of course you can." I told him. I then turned back to the lake and fish. I then felt an arm around my waist and I leaned into him. We stayed in silence looking at the lake until he asked

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie. Just thinking back to when they betrayed me and tried to kill me. It's nothing much." I herd him chuckle.

"You call that nothing?"

"Hai." He kissed my neck. We stayed like that for a while until I started to yawn and ended up falling asleep. I could feel the warmth he gave off. I then felt something soft and the warmth going away. I barley remember grabbing his hand and pulling me to myself.

When I woke up the next morning I looked up and saw Kenji's face. I could feel myself blushing when his hold tightened when I was moving to get up. I then remember that was one of the best sleeps that I had. I laid back down and started at his face, I then took my hand and started to trace his face with my fingertips. I felt him waking up and looked up and met his eyes. He smiled and said

"Good morning Koi." I smiled and kissed him. When then got up and went to breakfast.

**x.0x.0x.0**

Me, Kenji, Haku, Gaara, Yugito, Kiri were walking towards Konoha with our Jonin sensei's Hidan and Zabuza who were fighting… again. Yugito had joined us 6 months ago and holds the Nibi the two tailed cat, well she and the Nibi merged a while ago. Kiri joined us a week after Yugito, Kiri held the four tailed tiger Saiya, the two of them also have merged together. When we got there I looked up at the gates. I'm not surprised they didn't recognize me. We all had Akatsuki cloaks on, instead of getting ride of them we made them part of the uniform.

I wore mine like Hidan and had bandages on my face just like Zabuza. I had black pants with red tape on my ankles and black shinobi sandals. I also have a red sash around my stomach to hide the seal that holds Kyuubi's soul under my cloak. I have a seal on my right wrist that holds my Zanbatou. I had my kunai, shuriken, and clay poaches hidden under my cloak too. On my back I had my huge three bladed scythe that was blood red, but it will change to pitch black if I am in a mad mood. The darker it is the madder I am. I had my hair in a high ponytail with my bangs framing my face. I still had red ends and silted pupils and claws.

Kenji wears his cloak like Ita-kun, and he still has his mask. Haku wears his like Kisa-chan, Gaara wears his like mine but he has bandages covering his chest. Gaara still had his gourd too. Kenji has a sword that is like Zabuza's and Haku has a pair of swords too. As we got closer Kenji pulled me into him and wrapped an arm around my waist, Haku did the same for Gaara. Hidan and Zabuza stopped fighting long enough for them to check our papers and let us in.

"Go straight to the academy and make us proud!" they said together then they started to argue… once again.

"When we get to the second part of the exam lets meet in the west side of the forest. Who ever gets there first send a summon." I told them. We walked past Saskue and Sakura, and a weird boy. When we got to the second floor we saw a bunch of genin.

"Pathetic." Kiri whispered. The rest of us and nodded and started to continue when one of the Chunin yelled.

"Looks like you figured it out." I looked over at him bored and said

"Did you have to tell? That would have weeded out the weak for us." The two looked taken aback. And we continued on with everyone looking at us. Just as we were about to disappear I called out

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Making the Chunin laugh. I could feel Saskue and Sakura glaring at me. When they got in front of us I brushed past them and whispered

"You should make sure your target is dead before leaving." The two spun around and watched us walk into the room. When we got there everyone looked at us and I rolled my eyes and the 6 of us sat down at an empty row. When I saw the door starting to open I put up a silence barrio. They all looked at me.

"Nani? You want to go deaf cause of the pink thing? There is a rumor that her mom was the one who made Orrochimaru gay. If I met him I'm gonna ask him." I nodded to myself. "But if you want to go deaf and/or gay then that's fine with me…" I started to do the seal to release it when everyone shouted

"NO!" as Ibiki and several other Chunin appeared.

"Why are you shouting?" he asked.

"He was gonna undo the sound barrio!" a Iwa nin said. Ibiki raised an eyebrow at me.

"You want to go deaf or turn gay?" I asked and he understood and said

"I hear her mom is the reason Orrochimaru is gay."

"Me too. If I ever meet him I am gonna ask."

"When you do tell me."

"All of us!" the Chunin said.

"Hai!"

After that we had the test. When he was done explaining the tenth question a purple blob burst threw the window.

"DON'T RELAX YET! IM ANKO AND THE 2ND EXAM PRODUCTER!! MEET ME AT TRAINIG GROUND 44!!" as she was heading for the window I yelled

"Wait!" she turned and looked at me and said

"Nani?"

"You were once Orrochimaru's student right?"

"Hai."

"Is the reason Orrochimaru gay cause of one of his fan girls that had pink hair?" Anko sweat dropped and said

"I think so. What was her name? I think it was Haruno Mika. I'm not sure thou. You would have to ask him."

"'K, arigatou!"

"Hai!" and with that she was gone and we headed to the Forrest of Death.

Anko explained the rules and we went to our gates. When the gate opened we went straight to the west side of the forest. On our way we ran into a team from waterfall. They said they would give us their extra scroll if we put them on the list to tell if Orrochimaru went gay cause of a fan girl. We then went to the west side and found Haku, Gaara, and Kiri playing cards.

"Yo." I said making them look up.

"You guys get a scroll?" Gaara asked.

"Yup, you?"

"Yup."

"Let's go." Haku said.

"Hai!" we all said.

When we got there we were the first once there. We opened the scrolls, and when they started to smoke they threw the four scrolls in the middle and Iruka and Kakashi appeared back to back. They looked at us shocked and we looked at them bored, Yugito and Kiri were inspecting their claws.

"Ne, 10?" Yugito asked.

"Hai?" I asked her.

"You got the purple and black nail polish?"

"Hai. I thought we might need them for when we have to wait." I said as I was looking threw one of my poaches. When I found them I handed them to her and saw Iruka and Kakashi looking at us.

"Nani?" I ask.

"How did you get here so fast?" Iruka asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"We didn't even have to fight." They looked at us with open mouths.

"How?"

"They asked to be put on the list to tell if Orrochimaru went gay cause of a certain pink haired banshee fan girl." Yugito said as she painted her claws purple. Iruka and Kakashi looked at each other and then at me.

"Will you put me on the list for 5,000 ryo?" Iruka asked.

"Sure but you don't need to pay."

"Nani?" they said shocked. I smiled at him; witch was probably seen cause of my eyes turned in a 'U' shape.

"You treated a really close friend of mine very good. You don't know how much that means to me." I said, and Kenji put a arm around me to comfort me.

"Who?" Iruka whispered.

"Uzumaki Naruto." When I said that Iruka started to cry. Kakashi went to comfort him but was pushed away.

"It's your fault he's not here!" Iruka yelled at him. "He was like the little brother I never had." Iruka said as he cried. He smiled at us and said

"Congratulations!"

"Arigatou!" I said. He smiled and poofed away. We all went to our rooms. Kenji and I got a room together; Haku and Gaara got one together too. The girls were in one together. Once we had put our stuff in our rooms we went to the cafeteria to get food. Once we ate our food we explored the tower.

"Man this place is big!" Yugito said. We all nodded dumbly. We then found a door that had 'Security' on it. We looked at each other with evil grins that spelled trouble. We opened the door to see all the Jonin senseis, exam protectors, and jiji. Then looked at us and we closed the door with evil grins. We turned to the camera in the hall way. We gave peace signs, locked the door and melted it the Haku freezed it. Gaara then cut the cord on the camera making all the camera's shut off. We then herd Anko yell

"YOU GAKI'S ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE WHEN WE GET OUT!!" we laughed and went down to the lobby to wait for the other teams.

**3 days later…**

All of us were in the battle arena with me in front of the other genin. I coughed and said

"Earlier this weak me and my fellow Red Dawn genin locked the Jonin senseis, protectors, and the Hokage in the 'Security' room. We then melted the lock and froze it. Then we froze the door." They all sweat dropped except for our group. "We then cut the camera wire so the camera's aren't working right now." This caused big sweat drops.

"So… what are we supposed to do?" a Ame nin asked.

"Well I don't know. We thought they would have been out by now. After all they are pretty powerful ninja's."

"I see your point." The same Ame nin said.

"You guys wanna play cards or something?" I asked.

"Yeah lets hold a poker tournament!" a Iwa nin yelled looking at me. Everyone else looked at me. _Does this mean I'm in charge?_ I thought to my self. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Works for me! Let' split up in groups of six, and the winner of each group will be in the final game. Also lets keep track of all the games, scores, and winners." I said.

"Hai!" they all replied. So we then started our poker tournament, waiting for the supposedly powerful ninja.

**x.0x.0x.0**

**Well that was the 2****nd**** chapter! Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think!!**

**Kyuu out!**


	3. Chunin Exams 2!

I don't own Naruto

**I don't own Naruto! On with the story…**

**:**

**2 days later…**

The doors slammed open to show pissed Jonin.

"YOU GAKI'S- what are you doing?" Anko yelled/asked.

We had transformed the arena to a poker area. We put chairs along the plat forms that over looked the arena. We had about 5 poker tables down in the arena but we have one table in the middle for the last game. Right now it is me verse Kabuto.

Kenji walked up to Anko and said

"You guys were taking forever so 10 had to take over and we ended up having a poker tournament the last three days. Right now it is 10 against Kabuto. I think they are tied, this last move should show the winner. Then they all surrounded the table. I looked at my hand and smiled. I laid down my cards saying

"Royal flush." Kabuto put his cards down and laid his head down on the table while everyone cheered. I took the money in the middle and started to count.

"We should do this another time Kabuto." I said cheerfully.

"Sure." He said depressed.

"Now that is over I guess it means we have to fight, huh?" I asked Jiji.

"Hai." Jiji said. I had everyone step back and I sealed the table and chairs in a scroll. The other genin's were not surprised since I had done this from day one, but jiji and the Jonin were surprised. Once they were over the shock we lined up and they explained the rules and such.

"Alright let's see who is first." Hayate said. The bored stopped at

'**Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Saskue' **Same thing in the anime.

' **Nii Yugito and Haruno Sakura' **the Kumo genin looked at Yugito in fear, and Sakura just walked down to the arena. Yugito jumped down and I leaned over to Gaara and whispered

"Do you think we should have told them that she is the new two-tailed demon? That and we are all demons?" Gaara looked over at me and then both our faces brook into insane grins.

"Nope." He said and we laughed.

"Yugito why don't you change into your real form?" I called out. She looked at me with a twinkle in her eyes and then looked at Hidan and Zabuza.

"Can I?!" she asked.

"All of you can." They said together. We all looked at them like they were gods.

"Really?!" we all yelled. We all smirked and Yugito's purple chakra surrounded her. The rest of the genin and Jonin all stared in horror when she was done and in her two-tailed cat form.

"**You like? I am now the new two-tailed cat, Mai, is retired." **Then she squished Sakura under her paw and changed back, she then walked back up to stand with us.

'**Gaara and Aoi.' **

"I forfeit!" Aoi shouted. Gaara sighed but turned to a moan when Haku started to kiss him. I just knew that Gaara was thinking 'life is good!'.

'**Kiri and Jack'**

"Who's Jack?" Kiri asked.

"I forfeit!" a Kumo nin yelled.

"Him." I said flatly. I saw her eye twitching and Kenji pulled me into him.

"No hands on the merchandise!" he said. I started to growl but was stopped with a kiss. When we brook apart the board said Kenji's name.

"You have to fight." I said in between kisses.

"No I won't." he said in between kisses. I then herd

"I forfeit!" an Iwa nin yelled. He smiled into the kiss. I couldn't help but moan. He continued to kiss me and I continued to kiss back.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." He said. He hugged my and I turned my body so I could see the matches. Hyuga Hinata had just been defeated by her cousin Hyuga Neji. I saw the way he looked at her and I knew he loved her more then family should. I smiled. Kenji must have seen it too and he said

"10 dollars they get together before the end of the Chunin Exams." I playfully hit him on the arm and fake scowled.

"I know better then that!" I said. He laughed and kissed me. We looked at the board and it said

'**Namikaze Naruto vs. Aburame Shino' **me, Kenji, Yugito, Gaara, Haku, and Kiri all turned to our sensei's and yelled

"**Why did you not use the name 10?!" **the two were crouched together and shrinking in fear.

"It was Minato-sama's idea!!" the two yelled getting everyone's attention. I went over the railing and started to bang my head yelling

"Stupid! What was the idiot of a father of mine thinking?! He has finally lost his mind!! Why me?! He could have at lest said 'Son we are going to announce that you are my son and alive.'!! I could always beat up Hatake for Obito, Rin, and tou-san, I'm sure they would love that!" I then started to laugh. I then straightened up and jumped to the arena. "You are gonna fight right?" I asked and Shino nodded his head.

"Not fair!" my teammates yelled and I stuck my tongue out. Kenji smirked and started to open his mouth.

"Shut it Kenji!" I growled.

"Sure thing babe." He said making me growl more loudly. I turned back to Shino. I then changed into a medium sized 10 tailed demon.

"If I was in my real size I would not be able to fit in here. So be grateful."

"I forfeit." Shino said. I groaned and changed back. I walked to my friend mumbling about how so not fair it was, and how he should have just said that in the first place and not change his mind at the last minute. Kenji wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I then herd

"Haku vs. Josiah!" Before Haku could even ask who the hell the guy was a Rain nin yelled

"I forfeit!" We all groaned.

"This is stupid!" we all yelled.

1 hour later and lots of make-out sessions…

The Final Test line ups:

Namikaze Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji

Kenji vs. Nibi Yugito

Gaara vs. Haku

Kiri vs. Saskue

Rock Lee vs. some random Iwa nin

We seat dropped when we saw the line-up. We all went out for ramen then headed back to our hotel rooms for the night. Kenji and I had a room, Gaara and Haku had a room, and Yugito and Kiri shared a room since they were the only girls. That of course left Hidan and Zabuza together.

When we got in our room Kenji pushed me up against the door and kissed me. I moaned into the kiss and opened my mouth. We battled for dominance, Kenji won. Kenji pulled away and threw me onto the bed.

**NO ONES POV! LEMON STARTING NOW!**

Kenji kissed Up and down Naruto's neck and jaw as he undressed the blond Kitsune. Kenji lift his head and started a make out session as Naruto started to undress him. Kenji's hands found Naruto's hard nipples and started to rub and pinch them making Naruto moan.

"K… Kenji!" Naruto moaned. Kenji licked at Naruto's ear and whispered.

"Yes love."

"I… want…you now!" Kenji smirked and held up three fingers to Naruto's mouth.

"Suck." He commanded. Naruto licked and sucked at the fingers as Kenji moaned. Kenji felt himself nearing his release, so he pulled his fingers away and put the first on at Naruto's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Naruto arched up moaning in pleasure and pain. Kenji started to kiss his neck as his finger slid in and out. As he pushed in the second one he kissed Naruto. He started to stretch the ring of muscle as Naruto panted and moaned underneath him. He then slide the third one in and Naruto whimpered in pain as Kenji's fingers thrusted in and out. That was until Kenji's fingers brushed against something making him see stars.

Naruto moaned and Kenji smirked thinking 'Found it.' When he felt it was good enough he pulled his fingers out getting a whimper from Naruto from the loss. Kenji positioned himself and leaned down to kiss Naruto as he slowly pushed in. Naruto whimpered in pain as Kenji whispered in his ear. Once Kenji was all the way in he stopped to let Naruto get used to the feeling. Naruto wiggled a little making Kenji moan. He nodded his head for Kenji to move when he was ready. Kenji started a slow pace and began to pick up the pace when Naruto started to moan 'faster…Harder!'. Kenji then reached in between them and started to pump Naruto's neglected member in time with his thrusts.

Kenji then switched position to hit the bundle of nervous that made Naruto see stars. Kenji picked up the pace hitting it every time.

"Kenji!" Naruto yelled as he released his seed all over their stomachs. Kenji felt Naruto tighten and moaned. He thrusted a few more times before emptying himself in Naruto. Kenji collapsed on top of Naruto panting. He then pulled out making Naruto whimper before rolling to the side and pulling Naruto on top of him. The two kissed and pulled apart.

"I love you." Naruto said as he laid his head on Kenji's chest and listened to Kenji's heart beat. Kenji smiled and kissed Naruto's head.

"I love you too." Naruto smiled and the two fell into sleep.

Unknown to the two the same thing was happing in the room next to theirs.

**:**

**Sorry it took so long! Sorry it's a short chapter! Tell me what you think of the lemon! It's my first so I want to know what you think! Until next time!! Please review!!**

**Kyuu out!**


	4. OROCHICHAN!

**I do not own Naruto. Here is the 4****th**** chap! Enjoy!**

**x.0x.0x.0**

We all trained for a month even thou Gaara and Haku weren't gonna fight each other. Kenji had his arm snaked around my waist, same with Haku and Gaara, while the girls chatted to each other. We made it to the arena only to see that Saskue was the only one not there, I sighed and shock my head. I looked to the Kage box and looked at the Kazekage. I turned to Gaara and saw his eyes narrowed.

"Looks like the snake got your tou-san." I told him and he nodded. I walked over to referee and whispered.

"Orochimaru is acting as the Kazekage. He's probably planning to start an evasion and kill the Sandiame. Knowing Orochimaru he will put up a special barrier so no one can get in. So you might want to get as many ANBU as possibly up there with him and on the roof. That and get everyone ready, but do it discreetly so Orochimaru doesn't know." He nodded his head and left in a swirl of leaves only to appear next to jiji and whispear my plan to him. I then saw the guy point to me. Satisfied I turned to the other genin.

"Guys come here." They all gathered around me and waited. I looked at the Iwa nin.

"Do you hold any grudge against us or this village?"

"Iie. That was in the past, and our village was screwed up then." We all snickered before coming serious.

"Okay. Orochimaru is pretending to be the Kazekage. He is also Oto's Kage. It looks like he is planning an evasion today on the leaf along with sand. Suna probably doesn't even know their Kazekage is dead. So I thought that if we throw around some insults and then all forfeit so we can save our strength to fight. Knowing Orochimaru a couple of huge snakes will be summoned and destroy the walls letting in the Oto and Suna shinobi. This way we can be at top strength, help the village, laugh at Orochimaru when he loses, and be remembers. Also what's your name?" I finished looking at the Iwa nin making them all sweat drop.

"You weren't paying attention were you koi." Kenji said I blushed a little and scratched the back of my head, a habit of me and me father.

"Iie." This caused them to laugh.

"It's Daigo." He said in between laughter.

"Alright. So does everyone agree with the plan?"

"Hai!" they all coursed.

"One way or another we will go down as history." Daigo said, we looked at him.

"How?" Yugito asked.

"Either as heroes or as genin who insulted each other before forfeiting." We all broke down in laughter in that one.

"Once Neji and I are down I'm gonna head up to the Kage box. I have an idea about what Orochimaru is gonna do so he will need help from me. Also if worse comes to worse I will summon my dad, watch Orochimaru pee his pants, and take a pick. Also I need to find out my question! It's bugging me!!" I said the last part with a pout and they laughed.

Then the referee showed up.

"I told Hokage-sama and the other ninja to get ready. He said he has a camera for when he finds out we know." I nodded.

"Alright. Namikaze Naruto and Hyuuga Neji stay here while the others go up to the waiting box."

"He better get his camera ready." I said loud enough for Jiji to hear.

"Alright. Hajime!"

"Give up it is your fate to lose." Neji said. I snickered before saying loud enough for everyone to hear

"So it's fate that made Orochimaru gay?" I saw a flash and looked up to see jiji holding his camera up. Neji and the referee were both trying to hold in his laughter.

"Hai. It is." Neji said trying to hold his laughter in.

"So its fate that made Orochimaru goes gay because of a fan girl and to be a pedophile?" I said cocking my head to the side. I saw a couple more flashes before the other genin, Neji, the referee, and shinobi in the area all burst into laughter. Neji was laughing to hard he fell down. In between my laughter I said

"I don't think Neji will be getting up any time some." The referee nodded.

"Naruto wins." He said threw laughter. I laughed the whole way up to the Kage box.

"Hi jiji!" I said as I walked in and past the Kazekage who was glaring at my back making me snicker more.

"Hello Naruto-kun. Love the way you won." Jiji said before laughing. I turned to the Kazekage.

"Did you like the fight?" I asked he just nodded while gritting his teeth making me grin when he looked away.

"Kenji and Yugito get down here."

"We forfeit!" they called threw their laughter. Before the he could call down Gaara and Haku the both shock their heads. They were laughing hard so they couldn't speak. But before he could call the next pair down there was an explosion. I shouted while taking my stance.

"OROCHIMARU IS ATTACKING! HERE COME THE OTO AND SUNA SHINOBI!! BUT BEFORE WE ALL FIGHT I HAVE A QUESTION THAT SERIOUSLY NEEDS TO BE ANSWERED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I said looking at Orochimaru who was scowling.

"Is it true you went gay because of a pick haired flat chest banshee fan girl named Haruno Mika?!" he shuddered at the image. "I take that as a yes." I said and he nodded. I then turned back to everyone who was waiting for the answer.

"IT IS TRUE!! OROCHIMARU BECAME GAY BECAUSE OF A PINK HAIRED FLAT CHESTED BANSHEE FAN GIRL NAMED HARUNO MIKA!! AND IF THAT HAS ANYTHING TO SAY I AM SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT UCHIHA SASKUE PROBBLY IS TO THANKS TO HARUNO SAKURA, HARUNO MIKA'S DAUGHTER, BEING ON HIS GENIN TEAM!!" I then turned back to the others in the Kage box.

"I want copies jiji! Also it feels so good to have the question answered. I spent nights up trying to figure it out!" the Sandiame nodded. "I bet you 100 buck's he has a crush on Ero-Sennin." Orochimaru looked confused.

"Who's that?"

"Jiraiya."

"I do not like, love, etc Jiraiya!" he yelled but the huge blush he was sporting was saying another story.

"Cough it up jiji." I said holding out my hand, he sighed and handed the money over making the ANBU and Orochimaru's guards snicker and sweat drop. "You did video tape that right." I asked and jiji nodded his head. "Alright! You know it isn't a party if you don't have baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, and tou-san!" I said throwing up three scrolls and running blood across them. The next thing Orochimaru and jiji knew baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, and tou-san were standing there. I took pictures of Orochimaru's face and jiji's face. Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, and tou-san all turned to me.

"Here's the deal. Orochimaru did become gay because of a pink haired flat chest banshee fan girl named Haruno Mika, and Orochi-chan has a crush on…" they leaned in closer and grinned evilly. I could tell my dad was praying that it wasn't him. "Ero-Sennin!" Ero-Sennin's jaw had hit the ground and had wide eyes. Tou-san sighed in relief and then started laughing at Ero-Sennin. Baa-chan looked from Orochimaru and Ero-Sennin before sighing dreamily. Ero-Sennin was backing away from her slowly and tou-san was laughing harder.

"Baa-chan?" I asked she sighed happily again.

"Just imagine those two together when we were younger! My god how could I not have seen it!"

"What did they look like when they were younger?" I asked. I just had to know! She pulled out a picture and showed me, my eyes widened.

"WOW! Now I can see why he wants to look younger! Just look at Ero-Sennin! Now that you mention it I can see what you mean baa-chan, only without the life scaring images. Was Ero-Sennin a pervert then too?" I asked.

"I know right! Not yet, I think it was a little time after Orochi-chan left." She said with her hand on her chin.

"Denial?" I asked.

"Heart broken?" she said.

"Depression?"

"Love sick?"

"What are you doing?" tou-san asked.

"Trying to think of why Ero-Sennin started to research." We said together.

"When are you guys gonna drop your genjutsu. I'm getting tired of looking at Ero-Sennin."

"Fine." Baa-chan said. Ero-Sennin had finally snapped out of it and released his two. Orochimaru's jaw dropped to the ground. I think he was drooling a little also. I nudged baa-chan and she looked at me.

"I think Orochi-chan is drooling over Ero-Sennin." She looked over and Orochi-chan and nodded before sighing again.

"You might want to go Orochi-chan! Baa-chan's about to embarrass you in front of an entire nation! Let's not forget about all the Daimyo's!" Orochi-chan looked mortified before yelling

"RETREAT!!" and then they were gone. Jiji looked at us and laughed.

"You did take a picture of Orochi-chan drooling right?" tou-san asked.

"Do you think I would let a moment like that slip away? Hell yes I got a couple!!"

"That's my boy!" tou-san said hugging me and laughing.

We then walked down together to the arena floor. People stopped and looked. My dad and Ero-Sennin both had a hand on both of my shoulders and baa-chan had hers at the back of my neck. When we got there all the genin came up to us.

"Great plan! It totally worked!" Daigo said. I smiled.

"Arigato. I also found out that Orochi-chan has a thing for Ero-Sennin." They all made faces.

"Thanks, now we are scared for life." Neji said sarcastically.

"Welcome!" I chirped making his lips twitch and the rest smile. I then turned to my dad.

"When are we leaving for home? I promised Aunt Konan I would go shopping with her and Itachi promised to buy me tons of ramen if I help him with the baby room."

"Has he even told Kisame?" baa-chan asked.

"Nope." We then herd

"Minato-sensei!" we all groaned. When Kakashi got to us he glared at me and then looked at tou-san. "Who are you still alive?"

"Never died." He said with no emotion.

"Are you staying at here at the village?" Kakashi asked.

"No. We are leaving for home."

"But sensei! This is your home!" Kakashi said. Tou-san glared at him.

"This is not my home Hatake! Don't think I don't know you have tried to kill my son ten times!" I herd him, Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Kenji, and everyone else growl at him. Tou-san then looked at jiji.

"Take care old man. And if I see anyone for Konoha except you, and the real friends of Naruto's they will be killed on the spot." With that we left heading home. It only took us only five days only stopping twice to get home. When we arrived Uncle Pein, Aunt Konan, aniki, Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, and Kisame were all waiting for us.

"I'm going to get these photo's developed." I said.

"I'll come with you." Itachi, aniki, Aunt Konan, and baa-chan all said, I nodded and we left. Once we turned the photos in to be developed we went to a local café. We sat down and order our drinks and meals. As we waited for our meals I turned to Itachi.

"Have you told Kisa-chan?" he shock his head blushing I sighed.

"Itachiiiii!"

"Every time go to tell him I chicken out!" he said with his head bowed.

"After this I'll go with you to tell him. Also baa-chan you might want to check aniki." They looked at me.

"Why?" aniki asked.

"Your sent has changed." Baa-chan nodded and checked aniki. After a while her hand stopped at his abdomen and looked at me.

"Looks like Sasori is our next stop." I said and Deidara blushed.

"Can we go-"Itachi started to say.

"No. Kisa-chan first, aniki-son-in-law next." Itachi sighed in defeat. We ate our food and headed towards the compound. We made our way to the training grounds to see Kisame and Sasori.

"STOP!" I yelled. Before I yelled it Sasori had just hit Kisame with poison. Kisame fell and Itachi rushed to his side. "Get the antidote, NOW!"

"What's the hurry?" Sasori said bored taking out the antidote.

"Well a kid is about to lose his father, then Itachi's gonna go down hill and then have a miscarriage because of the stress. Then Itachi would kill you resulting your kid is gonna lose his father, aniki will then go down hill, have a miscarriage, then the aniki and Itachi will both kill themselves." As I was saying this Itachi and aniki had gone red Kisame had recovered and then Kisame and Sasori both fainted hearing that Itachi and aniki are pregnant with their children. Then I started to laugh as the two new 'mothers' helped the new 'fathers'. I left to find Konan once I was done and so we could go get the new pictures and to go shopping.

**x.0x.0x.0**

**Well that's chapter 4! I only did it in two days! I hope you enjoyed and sorry for taking forever to get it up! Please review!**

**Kyuu out!**


	5. Notice!

**I am sorry to say I will not be updating anytime soon! I am having writer block for these stories:**

**Kagome the Demoness**

**Kagome of the North**

**Enter Hidden Village of Red Dawn!**

**After 9 Years**

**I will not be taking them down just on hold! I might also rewrite some parts. But if I did write them now then they would not be very good and would be suckish. But I might post new stories such as :**

**Harry Potter stories: slash, and Harry as a female**

**Twilight/Harry Potter crossovers: slash, female Harry, and Harry as a vampire already or not**

**As you can see I am in a Harry Potter, Twilight/Harry Potter crossover phase! I just wanted to warn you guys since you have been kind to me! Also I will never abandon a story! Just put it on hold. **

**Thanks again!**

**Chibi Kyuu-chan **


End file.
